Engines, such as gas engines, are used in various stationary applications, such as a generator set and mobile applications, such as on-road vehicles and off-road vehicles. Due to emission regulations, natural gas engines may be utilized to supply power to the stationary and the mobile applications. Gaseous fuel, such as Compressed Natural Gas (CNG) is generally stored in a tank under high pressure, for example, 250-350 bars. Storing the gaseous fuel under the high pressure and communicating the gaseous fuel with the engine is generally incompatible for an operation of the engine. Further, the pressure of the gas impacts Air Fuel Ratio (AFR) control. Conventionally, mechanical pressure regulators are used for regulating pressure of the gaseous fuel supplied to a main combustion chamber and a pre combustion chamber of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,552 (the '552 patent) discloses a fuel control system for delivering gaseous fuel from a source through an air-fuel mixture to a gas-operated engine. The fuel control system includes a sensor to provide a signal responsive to engine operating conditions. An electronic control unit (ECU) is responsive to the signal for providing a fuel control signal indicative of a desired quantity of fuel to be delivered to the engine. A pressure regulator is responsive to the fuel control signal for controlling delivery of gaseous fuel to the mixer. However, the pressure regulator disclosed in the '552 patent may not provide sufficient control of pressure of the gaseous fuel supplied to the engine.